bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE DEATHBERRY RETURNS
|print usa = April 3, 2007 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-1042-1 |chapters = 150. Countdown to The End:0 151. Deathberry Returns 152. The Speed Phantom 153. Empty Dialogue 154. The God of Flash 155. Redoundable deeds/Redoubtable babies 156. Welcome to Purgatory 157. Cat And Hornet 158. Sky Leopardess |viz = 150. Countdown to the End: 0 151. The Deathberry Returns 152. The Speed Phantom 153. Empty Dialogue 154. "Flash Master" 155. Redoundable Deeds/Redoubtable Babies 156. Welcome to Purgatory 157. Cat and Hornet 158. Sky Leopardess }} The Deathberry Returns is the eighteenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The execution of Ichigo Kurosaki's friend, Rukia Kuchiki has begun, yet Ichigo himself is nowhere in sight. In a matter of seconds, the power of one million Zanpakutō will slice through Rukia as punishment for sharing her Shinigami powers with Ichigo. Is this really how things are going to end?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 150. Countdown to The End:0 As Rukia is about to be executed, Ichigo saves her. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Byakuya Kuchiki # Shunsui Kyōraku # Isane Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Nanao Ise # Renji Abarai # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 54: An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! 151. Deathberry Returns Ukitake arrives to seal the Sōkyoku and Ichigo destroys the execution stand. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Suì-Fēng # Isane Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise # Byakuya Kuchiki # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Jūshirō Ukitake # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 54: An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! 152. The Speed Phantom Renji runs away with Rukia and Ichigo begins his battle with Byakuya. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Isane Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana # Jūshirō Ukitake # Kiyone Kotetsu # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Suì-Fēng # Shunsui Kyōraku # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 54: An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! 153. Empty Dialogue Battles begin to start around Sōkyoku Hill. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Isane Kotetsu # Kiyone Kotetsu # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Suì-Fēng # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 55: The Strongest Shinigami! Ultimate Confrontation Between Teacher and Students 154. The God of Flash Unohana decides to heal the injured, while Yoruichi begins battling Suì-Fēng. Meanwhile Yamamoto decides to punish Ukitake and Shunsui. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Isane Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Kiyone Kotetsu # Suì-Fēng # Yoruichi Shihōin # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Nanao Ise # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 55: The Strongest Shinigami! Ultimate Confrontation Between Teacher and Students * Episode 56: Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle 155. Redoundable deeds/Redoubtable babies Ukitake and Shunsui battle Yamamoto, who decides to release his Zanpakutō. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Nanao Ise # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) # Hanatarō Yamada (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 55: The Strongest Shinigami! Ultimate Confrontation Between Teacher and Students 156. Welcome to Purgatory Yamamoto prepares to punish Kyōraku and Ukitake for their rule breaking. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 56: Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle 157. Cat And Hornet Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Kūkaku Shiba # Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko # Suì-Fēng # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 56: Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle 158. Sky Leopardess Suì-Fēng moves to finish Yoruichi off. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yoruichi Shihōin # Suì-Fēng Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 56: Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle Author's Notes References Navigation 18